Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XVIII
Parę miesięcy minęło; zima skończyła się; ciepłe, rzęsiste promienie wiosennego słońca zaczęły oblewać szczyty wzgórz, otaczających nasze miasto, a u stóp ich rzeka rozerwała swoją zimową powłokę z lodu i szumiała z cicha wartkim, błękitnym płynąc potokiem. Co do mnie, w parę już tygodni po przyjeździe wypłynęłam na pełne morze zajęć, którym zupełnie oddać się odtąd miałam. Otrzymałam lekcje muzyki i języków w dwóch zamożnych domach, z których w jednym uczyłam córkę i syna bogatej jakiejś właścicielki ziemskiej, przybyłej do W. wyłącznie w celu wychowania dzieci, w drugim miałam trzy uczennice, panienki od lat dwunastu do piętnastu, córki jednego z najwięcej wziętych w W. lekarzy. Wychodziłam z domu co dzień o ósmej z rana, udając się na te lekcje, a wracałam o trzeciej po południu. Jako nauczycielce podrastających już dzieci płacono mi dobrze, hojnie nawet. Materialnie więc nadspodziewanie prędko dopięłam mego celu, chociaż niezupełnie jeszcze, bo pensja, jaką pobierałam, mogła wprawdzie starczyć na skromne nasze utrzymanie, ale nie dawała mi środków do dostarczenia tych drobnych na pozór, lecz kosztownych wygódek i uprzyjemnień, o jakich wciąż marzyłam dla mojej matki. Z innej strony, nie posiadałam jeszcze tego moralnego zadowolenia, jakie pragnęłam znaleźć w obranym zawodzie. Nauczanie muzyki i języków ciasne mi tylko przedstawiało pole do wpływania na moje uczennice, do podnoszenia ich moralnej i umysłowej strony, które właśnie, według mnie, było głównym, jedynym prawie zadaniem nauczycielki. Przepędzałam z dziećmi zaledwie parę godzin dziennie, a resztę czasu zostawały one pod wpływem osób, które nadawały im zupełnie inny kierunek niż ten, o jakim ja dla nich marzyłam. Widziałam, że wychowywano je według najbiedniejszego systemu, a raczej bez żadnego systemu, i to mię dręczyło, a zaradzić temu nie mogłam, ponieważ byłam po prostu nauczycielką muzyki i języków. To więc, czego nauczałam, miało dać w przyszłości uczennicom moim tylko możność błyszczenia i popisu; tym bardziej, że nawet za pomocą sztuki nie mogłam działać na rozgrzanie ich serc i podniesienie umysłów z powodu wpływów, odbieranych przez nie skądinąd, a psujących całą moją robotę i nie pozwalających im przyjąć wyższych filozoficznych pojęć o sztuce, jakie ja w nie zaszczepić pragnęłam. Nie takie były moje pragnienia i nie taką moralną korzyść obiecywałam sobie wynieść z mojego zawodu. Pojmowałam nauczycielstwo jako powołanie i kapłaństwo i pragnęłam posiadać całkiem i na własność dusze moich uczennic, aby rozbudzić drzemiącą w nich na dnie prawdę ludzką, przyozdobić je całe w tę prawdziwą piękność, jaka nie zasadza się na światowych połyskach, ale na opromieniającej człowieka wewnętrznej gruntownej wartości. Pragnęłam młodym istotom, których bym była przewodniczką, ukazać życie w rzeczywistej i szlachetnej jego postaci, ze wszystkimi jego nieskończonymi pięknościami, radościami i trudami, i wskazać im powinność życia taką, jaką była, i złożyć w ich duszach te światłe pojęcia i wielkie zamiłowania, które zdwajają szczęście, odbierają gorycz boleści, podpierają w trudach, chronią od manowców. Wszystkiego tego nie mogłam uczynić, skoro zadanie moje kończyć się miało na wykładzie gramatyki francuskiej i angielskiej i na wprawianiu palców uczennic moich do jak najszybszego uderzania w klawisze, bez możności nawet przejęcia ich szczytnymi myślami i uczuciami, jakimi klawisze przemawiają do tych, co zdolni są pochwycić na spodzie splątanych tonów drżącą ich mowę. Z tak połowicznym dziełem pogodzić się nie mogłam; robota, której całość obejmowałam umysłem, a którą w urzeczywistnieniu nie mogłam doprowadzić do ostatecznych jej konsekwencji, zamiast zadowalać mię, sprawiała mi wyrzuty sumienia. Zdawało mi się, że tego tylko nauczając, czego nauczać mi przyszło, a przede wszystkim w ten sposób nauczając, w jaki zobowiązali mię ci, co nad uczniami mymi posiadali opiekę i wpływy, rozmijam się z zadaniem, jakie sobie założyłam, i z powołania czynię rzemiosło, dostarczające tylko powszedniego chleba. Rozumiałam dobrze, iż pieniężne wynagrodzenie za pracę jest rzeczą słuszną i konieczną, że zdobycie sobie niezależnego bytu materialnego stanowi jeden z głównych warunków niezależności moralnej, bez której nie może być siły przekonań i osobistej godności. Ale zarazem głęboko byłam przeświadczona, że każda praca, oprócz tej zwierzchniej, stemplem monety naznaczonej strony, ma inną nie tak łatwą do zobaczenia, a która także przedstawia monetę, ale tę, za jaką nie ciało już, lecz duch ludzki dostarcza sobie żywności, ozdób i spokojnego łoża po trudach. Stosuje się to do wszelkich gatunków prac i wszelkich stopni zawodów: mąż stanu, który układa prawa, mające przewodniczyć milionowemu narodowi, gdy rozumie i kocha cele swej olbrzymiej pracy, nie więcej jest w posiadaniu filozoficznej i uszlachetniającej jej strony, jak ojciec rodziny, kierujący drobną gromadką swoją, z dłonią przyłożoną do sumienia, o surowym głosie, z oczami zapatrzonymi nie tylko w pożytki własne i tych, których kocha, ale jeszcze w prawdy wszechludzkie i społeczne. Zdaje mi się, iż to filozoficzne pojęcie pracy tak dalece ogarnia i uszlachetnia wszystkie bez wyjątku zadania i czynności, że gdyby znalazł się na świecie jaki zamiatacz ulic, który by strącając z kamieni śmiecie i błoto nie tylko myślał o płacy, jaka mu za wykonanie tej roboty przypadnie, ale jeszcze uważał ją za sposób dopomożenia wygodzie publicznej, zapewnienia publicznego zdrowia i jako taką robotę tę lubił i pełnił sumiennie, a rozumiejąc szanował jej zadanie; to taki zamiatacz ulic, nieskończenie nisko stojący w hierarchii społecznej, w znaczeniu moralnym stałby równie wysoko i równe by posiadł prawo do nazwania siebie człowiekiem i obywatelem jak świetny i znakomity mówca, który by z tą samą myślą o pożyteczności swego zadania grzmiącym słowem wymiatał z serc i umysłów tysięcy słuchaczy śmiecie przesądów, występków i złych nałogów. Na nieszczęście, zamiatacza, który by pojmował filozoficzne znaczenie miotły, na świecie daremnie by kto chciał szukać i zaprawdę, nie dziwno, jeśli zamiatacz podobny nie egzystuje na kuli ziemskiej, skoro ludzie oddający się zawodom, składającym najwyższe stopnie działalności, i wydający na nie mnóstwo umysłowego światła, jakie dane im zostało posiąść, nie rzadko w czynnościach swoich spostrzegają jedną tylko, stemplem monety naznaczoną i materialnego komfortu dostarczającą stronę, a spuszczają zupełnie z oka tę inną, na której miłość i myśl wyższa wyryły swoje znaki i która daje komfort duchowy jednostkom i społeczeństwom. W pamięci mojej głęboko wyryty został jeden z obrazów mego dzieciństwa, w którym widziałam mego ojca, siedzącego naprzeciw błękitnych i purpurowych płomieni, buchających z retorty, a po ich zgaśnięciu podnoszącego czoło promienne radością i tryumfem. Zapytany w owej chwili przez drobną dziecinę, co by znaczyło to, co uczynił? nie odpowiedział jej: "wy— smażyłem sobie w retorcie tyle a tyle pieniędzy, które mi będą wypłacone za odkrycie, jakiego dokonałem", ale rzekł, przejęty szczęściem i słuszną dumą: "W tej chwili Bóg odkrył przede mną jedną z tajemnic swoich! " Cieszył się więc i chlubił z tego, że jeden klejnot więcej dodał do wspaniałego wianka umiejętności ludzkich, że pracą swojej myśli otworzył przed ludzkością jedno jeszcze okno, przez które będzie ona patrzyła na przyrodę, uczyła się wielbić ją i zwyciężać w potrzebie, z uwielbienia biorąc uszlachetnienie, a z walki potęgę. Sądziłam, że oddając się zawodowi nauczycielskiemu będę mogła także odkrywać na dnie dusz młodych leżące tajemnice, i budząc je do życia, wysnuwać z nich dla uczuć moich uszlachetnienie i potęgę. Łatwo więc bardzo pojąć, że dokonać tego nie mogłam za pomocą tylko gramatyki Chapsala i Noëla albo szumnych wariacji Liszta i Achera, mistrzów, zapewne dla hałasu, jaki sprawiali, mocno poleconych mi przez opiekunów moich uczennic. Często też zachodziłam do kantoru, który mi dostarczył tych pierwszych lekcji, i prosiłam o możność zajęcia się całym wychowaniem dwóch lub trzech podrastających panienek albo przynajmniej o możność udzielania innych przedmiotów, ważniejszych i gruntowniejszych, albo jeszcze na ostatek choćby o lekcje muzyki i języków, ale takich, których bym treść i program sam, według własnych przekonań, a nie czyichś wskazówek, układać mogła. Właścicielka kantoru, rozsądna i miła kobieta, z którą polubiłyśmy się od razu, słuchała tych moich żądań i wzruszała ramionami. — Wymagasz pani ode mnie rzeczy niepodobnych — mówiła — skądże ja wezmę takich uczennic i takich rodziców? U nas jedyną nauką, o jaką starają się dla kobiet, są języki i muzyka, a jeżeli przyjdzie komu do głowy uczyć swoje córki historii lub nauk przyrodniczych, to wzywanym bywa do tego mężczyzna, bo to i modniejsze, i więcej zaszczytu przynosi dla domu, i zresztą więcej wzbudza zaufania. Jeżeli więc pani chcesz kształcić swoje uczennice za pomocą nauki dziejów albo umiejętności ścisłych, to przebierz się za mężczyznę, utnij włosy, namaluj sobie wąsy, a może i znajdę w całym W. parę domów, które będą żądały takich lekcji. Co się tyczy tego, abyś mogła nauczyć języków i muzyki według swego upodobania i wyobrażenia, o tym także pani nie myśl; panienki powinny co najprędzej nauczyć się płynnie mówić po francusku, aby móc konwersować w salonie, i jak najwprawniej przebierać palcami po klawiszach, aby mieć możność zachwycić i podbić salon. O filozofię języków i muzyki wcale ich rodzicom nie chodzi. Mówić o pedagogicznych celach nauczania tych przedmiotów, byłoby w ich oczach nieznośną pedanterią. Panna mówi po francusku i gra na fortepianie tak, jak gwiazda świeci i kwiat pachnie; stanowi to jej właściwą i nieodebralną godność, której gdy nie posiada, jest zhańbioną... i nigdy dobrej partii nie zrobi. Wymagają od pani, abyś swe uczennice od stóp do głowy orzuciła błyskotkami, aby ku nim zlatywały się dobre partie jak motyle ku świecy; uczyń to, a nie mieszaj się do tego, co do ciebie nie należy. Przy pierwszej rozmowie ze mną wspomniałaś mi pani, że udzielanie historii literatury uważasz za niezbędne prawie dla zapoznania uczennic z duchem języka obcego, jakiego się uczą. Duch języka? a to na co? czy umiejętnością jego można popisać się, zadziwić lub zainteresować? Nie. A więc jest niepotrzebnym zupełnie i wybij go; pani sobie z głowy. Nawet poczciwy Chapsal i Noël dlatego tylko jest tolerowany, że wypada przy sposobności ortograficznie napisać francuski bilecik, inaczej dosyć by było wokabuł i konwersacji. Co do muzyki, przekonałam się, że ulubionymi pani mistrzami są: Beethoven, Haydn, Mozart, Mendelssohn, Schubert itp. To na nic się nie zdało; ucz pani swoje elewki Liszta, bo to brzmi i hałasuje, Aschera, bo każe często ręce na krzyż zakładać, wyjątki z oper, bo płaczą, lamentują i na nerwy słuchaczów działają. W obcych językach płynna mowa i wykwintna pronuncjacja, w muzyce brzęk, huk, sentyment i sztuki łamane: oto wszystko, czym masz pani prawo uczennice swoje obdarzać. O reszcie nie pamiętaj albo schowaj ją dla siebie, a bądź zadowoloną tym, że za tak małe wydatkowanie twych umiejętności tak znaczną otrzymujesz płacę. Nie mogłam być zadowoloną, i im więcej upływało czasu, tym więcej czułam rozdźwięk, jaki zachodził między pobudkami moich czynności a ich wynikami. Pierwsze pasowały do drugich jak głowa dobrze rozwiniętego człowieka do ciała karła. Rozmyślając nieraz o moim wysokim pojmowaniu nauczycielskiego zawodu i o tym, jak niedołężnie spełniać go kazały mi okoliczności, przypominałam sobie bajkę o wielkiej górze, która malutką urodziła myszkę. Martwiło mię to i nie dawało osiągnąć tej zupełnej pogody ducha, jaka może być udziałem człowieka wtedy tylko, gdy posiadł możność zupełnego wywnętrzenia samego siebie, wcielenia swych pojęć i dążeń w widome następstwa, gdy przy końcu każdego dnia może sobie powiedzieć, że treść minionych godzin wiernie odpowiedziała tej treści, jaką on w samym sobie poczuwa. Zresztą połowa czasu zostawała mi nie zapełniona, a wiedziałam, że gdybym ją mogła obrócić na pracę, w wyłącznym mym zawodzie podejmowaną, przyniosłoby to wiele ulg i uprzyjemnienia dla tych, których kochałam, a mnie dodałoby nieco wewnętrznej spokojności i zadowolenia. Ale właścicielka kantoru, pomimo najlepszych chęci, nie mogła mi dostarczyć dotąd więcej lekcji, a powiadała, że tak szybkie otrzymanie tych nawet, jakimi się już zajmowałam, winnam była pewnym kwalifikacjom, odznaczającym mię pośród bardzo licznego grona nauczycielek, egzystujących w W. , a często pozbawionych zupełnie możności zarobkowania. Z kilku więc względów doświadczałam zmartwienia i przeciwności, ale nie zniechęcałam się wcale i nie smuciłam tym zbytecznie. Miałam ufność, że prędzej czy później osiągnę to, czego pod względem moralnym wymagałam od siebie i zawodu mego; a pod względem materialnym zdrowy rozsądek i opowiadania właścicielki kantoru przekonywały mię, że w porównaniu z wielu mymi spółzawodniczkami byłam bardzo szczęśliwą i uprzywilejowaną i że na to, co mi się dostało tak prędko i z taką łatwością, oczekują one często przez długie lata trudów i pracy, a niekiedy nawet oczekują na próżno. Naturalnie postanowiłam sobie nie zaspać żadnej okoliczności do postąpienia na drodze mojej tak w moralnym jak w materialnym znaczeniu, tymczasem zaś czyniłam, co mogłam i jak mi danym było czynić, i poskramiałam w sobie wszelkie niepokoje i bunty, które niczemu by nie pomogły, a zaszkodzić mogłyby wiele. Godziny, pozostające mi od lekcji, przepędzałam obok mojej matki z igłą lub książką w ręku zajmując ją rozmową albo głośnym czytaniem. Codziennie także grywałam parę godzin na fortepianie. Często myślałam, że może i lepiej było, iż cały czas mój od razu pochłoniętym pracą zadomową nie został, bo matka moja wielce potrzebowała mego towarzystwa. Nie opuszczała ona nigdy mieszkania, chociaż z początku zdawało się nawet, że miała ochotę wyjrzeć na miasto. W tym celu zapewne włożyła była parę razy kapelusz i futro, ale zaledwie doszła do przedpokoju, zdjęła je i wróciła. Pierwszego dnia, w którym wiosenne słońce zaświeciło jasno i ciepło, namówiłam ją wróciwszy z lekcji, aby wyszła wraz ze mną na przechadzkę. Wahała się parę minut, ale potem ujęta moją prośbą czy zwabiona piękną pogodą po raz pierwszy zeszła ze wschodów mieszkania. Ale gdy tylko przebywszy zaułek weszłyśmy na dotykającą doń główną ulicę miasta, zaledwie moja matka zobaczyła tłum osób, postępujących naprzeciw nas chodnikiem, i powozy, mijające się na środku ulicy, zapuściła woalkę i śpiesznie zwróciła się na zaułek, aby wrócić do domu. Przez woalkę dostrzegłam, że spuściła oczy z wyrazem upokorzenia i że słaby rumieniec odbił się na jej twarzy. Zwyczajem osób, które nagle z wyżyn bogactwa spadły w ubóstwo, matka moja musiała zapewne wyobrażać sobie, że wszystkie oczy zwrócone są na nią i że ją wszystkie usta osypują gradem złośliwych uśmiechów. Lękała się też może, aby ktokolwiek z dawnych jej znajomych nie spojrzał na nią z góry, z lekceważeniem; aby spod kół któregokolwiek powozu nie bryznął na nią śnieg wpół roztopiony niby policzek, którym na ulicy bogaty obdarza ubogiego; aby grube jakie ramię nie strąciło ją z drogi; aby brudny jaki łachman nie otarł się o jej suknię; aby nogi jej, nie przywykłe do stąpania po nierównym bruku, nie pośliznęły się i nie zachwiały. Lękała się, aby ją cokolwiek z tego nie spotkało, albo może i wszystkiego tego i wielu jeszcze innych podobnych rzeczy, i wyrzekła się wiosen— nej pogody, i wróciła, a wstępując na wschody miała rumieniec na twarzy i łzę pod spuszczoną powieką. Odtąd wiele dni minęło, a matka moja ani razu nie wspomniała o wyjściu na miasto. Ale z wielkim żalem i obawą patrzyła zawsze na mnie, gdy ubrana do codziennej mojej wędrówki przychodziłam ją żegnać. — To okropne! — wołała zrazu — jakże ty możesz sama jedna chodzić po mieście? Ubliżą ci, pokrzywdzą, najadą na ciebie końmi, zepchną cię z chodnika! Mówiąc to kryła oczy w dłoniach z żalem i trwogą. Kiedy kilkanaście odbyłam już wycieczek, a matka moja przekonała się, że mogę uniknąć tego, czego się tak bardzo dla mnie obawiała, zaczęła znowu troskać się o moją dobrą sławę. — I cóż o tobie świat powie? Jakie mniemanie powezmą o tobie ludzie, widząc cię tak ciągle zbijającą bruk miejski i samą jedną na ulicach? Gdy wreszcie rzeczywistość pokazała, że nie mogę wyrzekać się powszedniego chleba dla nagany i podejrzenia ludzkiego przypuszczając nawet, że te dotknąć by mię mogły, czego się nie spodziewałam, matka moja, zamknąwszy w sobie obawę o mój honor, zaczęła drżeć o moje zdrowie. — Zaziębisz się, zapracujesz się — mówiła i otulała mię futrem, okręcała szalami, wobec siebie kazała wkładać futrzane buciki; a ileż razy, gdy brałam już za klamkę, aby wyjść do przedpokoju, zwracała się do mnie pośpiesznie i objąwszy mię za szyję, okrywała twarz moją gorącymi pocałunkami. Zdarzało się, że przy tym niemym pożegnaniu łzy perliły się w jej oczach, rumieńce żalu ślizgały się po twarzy; ale też parę razy czoło jej nagłymi zasnuło się promieniami, na ustach zawisł piękny uśmiech, spojrzała na mnie z pogodą i chlubą. Wtedy zdawało mi się, że anioł spokoju wstępował w pierś moją i pieścił mi serce puszystym skrzydłem; skrzydła też czułam u ramion, nucąc zbiegałam ze wschodów i lekkim krokiem przebiegając ulice, okrywałam mury starego grodu spojrzeniami, w których tkwiła pogoda, odbita z rozjaśnionego wzroku mej matki. Kiedy czytywałam jej na głos, spostrzegłam nieraz, że przestawała mię słuchać i zapadała w zwykłą sobie posępną zadumę; ale daleko częściej czułam wzrok jej, utkwiony w moją twarz, i uwagę na mój głos pilnie zwróconą. Zdarzało się, że przez parę godzin nie przerywała mi czytania ani jednym słowem; ale bywało także, iż kładła rękę na książce i z wolna, łagodnie zaczynała rozmawiać ze mną o jej treści i innych, wypływających z niej, przedmiotach. Wtedy nie mogłam nie podziwiać pięknego jej umysłu, pojętnego i ozdobionego wielu wiadomościami, lubo na chybił trafił uzbieranymi; miłej wymowy, która sączyła się z jej ust płynnym i słodkim potokiem zdrowego sądu; nareszcie i ciepłego uczucia, z jakim wyrokowała o ludziach i ich sprawach. Nie dziwiło mię wcale, że wielu pojęć i zdań swoich nie umiała zastosować do siebie samej tak, aby rządziły jej życiem, bo wiedziałam, jakie przyczyny osłabiły w niej wolę i w piękną jej duszę wlały jad próżności i miłości połysków: ale uwielbiałam w niej tę żywotność natury, przez jaką przymioty, jakie posiadała, uratowały się z toni ogólnej i czyniły ją jeszcze tak dobrą i miłą. Stopniowo spostrzegałam, że posępność i bolesne pognębienie, w jakie na czas jakiś zapadała, zaczynało ustępować przed łagodnym smutkiem i rzewnością, niewypowiedzianie pociągającym wyrazem, oblekającym jej blade i mimo lat i trosk piękne lice. Miałam więc nadzieję, pewną już byłam nawet, że czas uleczy rany mojej matki, spokój, jaki ją otaczał, wzmocni jej siły, miłość i starania nasze prędzej czy później wynagrodzą jej te połyski, nad których utratą tyle bolała. Wyraziłam się n a s z e dlatego, że miałam przy sobie dwa serca takie, o jakie niełatwo śród ludzi, dwa serca, tak otwarte dla mnie, kochające i wylane, że nie wiedziałam, jak dziękować losowi, który mię tak szczęśliwą i bogatą uczynił. Binia była w rzeczywistości głową i naczelną osobą naszego domu. Czerstwa i zdrowa, mimo lat podeszłych, związana z nami tyloletnimi stosunkami i węzłami, wzięła na siebie cały ciężar domowego gospodarstwa, pilnowała kuchni, nosiła przy sobie klucze, brała ode mnie codzienny mój zarobek i przerabiała go na byt porządny, niemal dostatni. Przywiązanie do niej mojej matki zdawało się wzrastać w mierności: rozmawiały z sobą długimi godzinami, gdy mnie w domu nie było, a kiedy wracałam, Binia troskliwie czuwała, abym po zimowej wędrówce miała do rozgrzania się ogień na kominku i zawsze gotowy posiłek. Potem zasiadała razem z nami z pończoszką lub szyciem w ręku, uczestniczyła w naszych czytaniach, a często wieczorami, składając robotę na kolanach, wysnuwała z przeszłości swojej i tego, co ją za młodych lat otaczało, te różne opowieści, którymi tak mię zachwycała w dzieciństwie, a które w jej ustach nabierały pełnej wdzięku prostoty i poezji. Emilka zjednoczyła się ze mną zupełnie uczuciem, pojęciem życia i dążnościami. Był to blady i cichy, ale ciepły i łagodny promyk naszego domu. Zawsze gotowa do oddania wszelkiej przysługi, zawsze zadowolona z tego, co ją otaczało, rada wszystko we wszystkich uwielbiać i kochać, rada tulić się do każdej piersi, która ją przygarnąć do siebie chciała, przynosiła w ofierze matce mojej najczulsze starania i głęboki szacunek, mnie — wierną, pojętną, do najwyższej tkliwości posuniętą przyjaźń. Nie posiadała się także z radości, że pierwszy raz, odkąd w świat wyszła jako dorosła panna, przestała się nudzić. Z wyborem pracy, jakiej się oddać miała, nie szło jej zrazu dobrze. Zaczynała haftować, szyć bieliznę, uczyć się rękawicznictwa, toczyć nawet, a żadne z tych zajęć nie przypadło do jej smaku i skłonności. Dla jednych nie miała dosyć cierpliwości, na inne nie starczyło jej sił fizycznych. Na koniec przypadek dobrze jej posłużył. W przeciwległej naszemu mieszkaniu kamienicy, obok starca, którego wnuczka była nauczycielką śpiewu, i poniżej szewca, po całych dniach wywijającego ręką, ubraną w biały rękaw i uzbrojoną szydłem, z pierwszym dniem wiosny otworzyły się okna, a my zobaczyłyśmy przez nie kilka osób, mężczyzn i kobiet, literalnie zagrzebanych w stosach ksiąg nieoprawnych i oprawnych, pudełek, kopert, różnych papierów i kartonów. — Zdaje mi się, że tam mieszka introligator — rzekła Binia patrząc na otwarte przeciwległe okna. Emilka poskoczyła ku oknu, popatrzyła w stronę wskazaną i rzekła: — Jutro tam pójdę. Jakoż poszła tam nazajutrz i znalazła rodzinę złożoną z ojca, syna i dwóch córek, którzy wszyscy trudnili się razem rzemiosłem introligatorskim. Podobała się jej ta rodzina i zaraz poprosiła, aby przyjęto ją na uczennicę. Zrazu wzdragano się trochę, przez obawę u t r a t y c h l e b a, ale Emilka posiadała nieco pieniędzy, ofiarowała za naukę dość hojną zapłatę i prośba jej została przyjętą. Odtąd codziennie chodziła na kilkagodzinne lekcje do przeciwległej kamienicy, przynosiła do domu robotę i polubiła ten rodzaj zajęcia może dlatego, że wymagał nie tylko mechanicznej zręczności, ale i smaku, i dawał do czynienia z książkami, które Emilka coraz więcej miłować zaczynała. Wielką była jej radość, gdy po kilku tygodniach wykleiła dla mojej matki dość ładne pudełeczko, dla Bini igielnik, a mnie oprawiła zeszyt z nutami; większą zaś jeszcze, kiedy po miesiącu naczelnik warsztatu zapłacił jej kilkanaście złotych za zrobienie bardzo gustownej bombonierki. Tak więc życie nasze stawało się coraz spokojniejsze, coraz więcej zapełnione i zabezpieczone od niedostatku, a było przy tym bardzo jednostajne. Gości nie przyjmowałyśmy wcale, i w przeciągu trzech może miesięcy jeden tylko w tym względzie zdarzył się wyjątek. Pewnego poobiedzia przyszedł do nas Władysław; dowiedział się on od kogoś, że przybyłyśmy już do miasta, i wyszukał nasze mieszkanie. Byłyśmy mu bardzo rade, bo czułyśmy dla niego szacunek i wdzięczność. Niepodobna było jednak nie postrzec w nim pewnej zmiany. Nie przestał być mownym i ożywionym, ale nie był ani tak swobodnym, ani tak szyderskim jak pierwej. Zdawało się, że zaczął zapatrywać się na wszystko z rzewnej strony, i tam gdzie wprzódy dopatrywał śmieszności lub niedorzeczności tylko, teraz szukał dramatu. Przy tym czoło jego utraciło tę pogodę, jaka je cechowała dawniej, i zasuwało się niepochwytną jakąś mgłą, niby ciężkich rozmyślań lub uczuć. Kilka razy postrzegłam także, iż nie ciągle zachowywał dawniejszą pewność siebie i niekiedy objawiał zmieszanie, które daną chwilą nie dawało się usprawiedliwić, ale musiało wynikać z jakiejś wewnętrznej niepewności, co go dręczyła bezustannie. Przepędził z nami parę godzin, mówił wiele o rozmaitych przedmiotach, ale o Zofii nie wspomniał ani razu. Dopiero żegnając mnie i Emilkę wymówił głosem, który pomimo że chciał uczynić obojętnym, dźwięczał miękko i smutnie: — Może panie zechcecie odwiedzić panią Zofię... ona pędzi tu życie tak samotne... A gdy odpowiedziałyśmy, że chętnie to uczynimy i że nawet uczyniłybyśmy już to od dawna, gdyby nie brak czasu przy nowych zajęciach, dał nam kartkę z jej adresem. Adres ten wskazywał skromny domek, położony na jednym z przyjemnych, ale bardzo miernej zamożności przedmieść. Domyśliłam się stąd, że Zofia nie musiała odzyskać swego posagu i że położenie jej było jeśli nie opłakane, to przynajmniej bardzo trudne. W parę dni potem, w niedzielę, wybrałyśmy się z Emilką w odwiedziny do Zofii. Matka moja sama zachęcała nas do tej wycieczki, szczerze współczując nieszczęśliwej młodej kobiecie. Zastałyśmy Zofię w ładniutkim, ale ciasnym mieszkanku, o trzech małych pokojach, i z jedną służącą, która pełniła około niej wszystkie posługi. Przyjęła nas uprzejmie, ale bez serdeczności. Powiedziała nam u wstępu, że nie spodziewała się, abyśmy do niej przyszły, a gdyśmy ją zapytały o powód tej wątpliwości, odpowiedziała żywo: — Powinnyście się same domyślić tego powodu. Jesteście młode i wolne, a chociaż nie posiadacie funduszu, ale same zarabiacie sobie na byt i mieszkanie pod skrzydłem osoby starszej i poważnej. Wszystko jeszcze przed wami, możecie powychodzić za mąż i stać się szczęśliwymi i poważanymi niewiastami. A ja... jestem kobietą zgubioną... wiem o tym dobrze... Kiedy chciałyśmy ją pocieszać i przekonywać, że może także utworzyć sobie życie podobne naszemu, jeżeli już nie szczęśliwe, to przynajmniej spokojne i znośne, urwała nagle rozmowę o tym przedmiocie i zaczęła mówić o rzeczach obojętnych. Była skryta, zamknięta w sobie i wyraźnie unikała wszelkich zwierzeń się i poufałości. Uważałam jednak, że lepiej wyglądała, jak kiedy ją po raz ostatni widziałam. Słaby rumieniec zaczynał przebijać się na jej alabastrowych policzkach, a oczy miały bardziej jednostajny połysk. Doskonała jej piękność nabrała przez to nowego blasku i trudno było w istocie wyobrazić sobie piękniejszą i bardziej harmonijną powierzchowność kobiecą. W krótkich wyrazach i bez żadnych objawów gniewu lub żalu powiedziała nam, że Henryk najformalniej wyparł się przyjęcia jej posagowej sumy, że brat jej, Lubomir, pisał do niej z Paryża, iż żadnego nie posiada dowodu, że oddał je szwagrowi i że pomimo to ona zaraz po powrocie brata do kraju postanowiła wytoczyć panu S. proces o swój majątek, w czym naturalnie dopomagać jej będzie pan Władysław N., jako najlepszy w W. prawnik i jedyny jej przyjaciel. Ostatnie słowa wymówiła zupełnie pewnym głosem, bez najmniejszego wahania się lub zmieszania i patrząc na nas zupełnie śmiałym, otwartym wzrokiem. Emilka przy wzmiance uczynionej przez Zofię o nieuczciwym postępku Henryka zarumieniła się silnie i łzy jej stanęły w oczach. Zofia spostrzegła to i wyciągnęła do niej rękę. — Tyś wcale nie winna temu — rzekła — wszak on i ciebie pokrzywdził... Opuściłyśmy Zofią z przykrym uczuciem w sercach. Jakkolwiek była ona z nami uprzejmą, ale nie dość serdeczną; czułyśmy, że nie należała do nas i wcale należeć nie chciała, że miała w sobie coś, z czym taiła się, co ją nie dopuszczało do cieplejszych z nami stosunków, co na koniec stało między nią a nami, między nią a całym może światem. . . O kilkadziesiąt kroków od domu, z któregośmy wyszły, spotkałyśmy śpiesznie idącego ulicą Władysława. Postępował w stronę mieszkania Zofii, a tak był zatopiony w myślach i zapatrzony w ziemię, że minął nas, wcale nie spostrzegłszy. Uważałam, że szedł ze spuszczoną głową i że w wyrazie twarzy jego był widoczny odcień troski, połączonej z głębokim namysłem. Po tej krótkiej przerwie w jednostajności dni naszych czas upływał znowu nadanym mu przez nas torem. Wiosna stawała się coraz piękniejszą, strumienie w ogrodach miejskich mruczały, śród gęstej już zieleni; góry stroiły się codziennie w coraz gorętsze blaski; błękitna rzeka odbijała w przezroczystych falach niebo bez chmury i wieżyce świątyń, złotymi krzyżami wzbijające się pod obłoki. Matka moja nie mogła dłużej oprzeć się pokusie wiosny i parę razy w towarzystwie moim i Emilki wyszła na przechadzkę. Mieszkanie jednak nasze daleko było położone od ogrodu i wszelkich miejsc sposobnych do przechadzek, a uważałam, że przebywanie ulic, które nas z miejscami tymi dzieliły, nużyło moją matkę fizycznie i moralnie. Wychodziła też bardzo rzadko i coraz częściej zaczęła uskarżać się na bóle głowy spowodowane brakiem powietrza i ruchu. Złożyłyśmy więc walną naradę z Binią i Emilką, na której postanowionym zostało, że musimy wynaleźć sobie inne mieszkanie, położone w bardziej otwartym miejscu, pomiędzy ogrodami i w pobliżu rzeki, jeśli to być mogło — takie, słowem, które by dostarczyło mojej matce możności używania świeżego powietrza i ruchu, bez narażenia ją na chodzenie po bruku ulic i przykre dla niej wystawianie się na widok publiczny. Jak powiedziałam, tak się i stało. W parę tygodni po walnej naradzie zostałyśmy ze wszystkimi naszymi sprzętami i manatkami przeniesione na jedno z przedmieść miejskich, do milutkiego domku o pięciu pokoikach, otoczonego rozkosznym ogródkiem, pełnym grusz, jabłoni, pachnących groszków i rezedy, i ozdobionego zielonymi żaluzjami przy niewielkich oknach, o szybach przezroczystych jak kryształ. Naokoło stały tam podobneż domki podobnymi poprzedzielane ogródkami; rzeka płynęła tak blisko, że z ganku można było widzieć jej pas błękitny, a wieczorem słuchać jej szumu przy otwartych oknach. Wrzawa i turkot miejski wcale tam nie dochodziły, a za to od gór, podnoszących swe szczyty ponad dachy domków, i od zieleni ogródków wiało zdrowe, ożywcze powietrze. Błękitne nasze sprzęty ładniej wyglądały przy obfitych promieniach słońca, które bez przeszkody murów wpływały do mieszkania, a fortepian mój wspaniale królował w cokolwiek przestronniejszym i wykwintniejszą opatrzonym posadzką bawialnym pokoju. Wprawdzie mieszkanie to kosztowało drożej niż pierwsze, ale wydatek ten poniosłyśmy z małej sumki, jaka pozostawała nam jeszcze ze sprzedaży moich klejnotów, a przy tym dochody nasze zwiększyły się, bo i Emilka zarabiała już trochę pieniędzy, i ja otrzymałam jedną jeszcze lekcję muzyki w poobiednich godzinach. Tak ja jak ona wskutek oddalenia się od środka miasta musiałyśmy w wycieczkach naszych na lekcje i do warsztatu daleko dłuższe odbywać pochody; ale byłyśmy przecie młode i zupełnie zdrowe, przychodziło więc tylko raniej trochę wstawać i w czasie deszczu staranniej zaopatrywać się w parasole. Opuszczając pierwsze nasze mieszkanie rzuciłam pożegnalne spojrzenie na okna przeciwległej kamienicy, w których nawykłam była widywać codziennie siwowłosą głowę starego urzędnika, rękę z szydłem szewca, stosy kartonów introligatora i błyszczące guziki studenta. Czułam już była pewną przychylność dla tych nieznanych ludzi, o których wyobrażałam sobie, że postępowali wraz ze mną po tej drodze, oblanej światłem i napełnionej trudami, o jakiej to śniłam niegdyś... Ale i w nowym naszym siedlisku nie zbrakło podobnych sąsiadów. W jednym z pobliskich domów mieszkała jakaś podeszła już kobieta z kilkorgiem wnucząt, które codziennie biegły ku miastu udając się do szkół; w drugim od rana do nocy szyły na maszynach szwaczki; w trzecim jakiś młody artysta grywał na fortepianie w nocnych godzinach; z czwartego rozlegał się monotonny huk tokarni; w piątym średniego wieku literat siadywał na ganku z książką w ręku i ołówkiem, którym kreślił coś na marginesach, a młoda żona jego błyskała ładną i świeżą twarzą, to ukazując się w otwartym oknie z małym dziecięciem na ręku, to pielęgnując kwiaty w ogródku. Były to wszystko osoby obce mi i nieznane, niemniej jednak wewnętrzne życie tych otaczających mnie domków zajmowało mię wielce; spostrzegałam w nich nieraz rzeczy pobu— dzające umysł do głębokich uwag albo wyobraźnię do rojenia wesołych, rzewnych lub poetycznych obrazów. Matka moja całe prawie dnie przesiadywała na ganku, oplecionym dzikim winogradem, albo przechadzała się po ogródku; była zupełnie zdrowa i coraz spokojniejsza. Wszystko więc szło dobrze i lato dochodziło do połowy. Pewnego dnia, gdy po obiedzie wszystkie razem siedziałyśmy w bawialnym pokoju i matka wybierała kwiaty, które układała w bukiet, ja czytałam głośno, Emilka z kartonów wyklejała tekę, Binia zajęta była robotą — tuż pod naszymi oknami rozległ się turkot szybko nadjeżdżającego powozu. Potem tak prędko, że nie zdołałyśmy wyjrzeć przez okna, otworzyły się ze stukiem drzwi bawialnego pokoju i stanął w nich wysoki lokaj ubrany w piękną liberię. Wymienił nazwisko mojej matki i zapytał, czy tu znajduje się jej mieszkanie, a po otrzymaniu twierdzącej odpowiedzi cofnął się do przedpokoju. W parę sekund zaszeleściły jedwabie i do pokoju wbiegła młoda kobieta, w białym kapelusiku i sukni jasnej barwy, o długim szeleszczącym ogonie. Emilka wydała okrzyk radości i rzuciła się w objęcia przybywającej. Była nią Zenia. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy